Besoin d'un Examen
by Iuu Chan
Summary: Quand on est Canada, on veut plaire à tout le monde, surtout à la nation avec laquelle on sort depuis deux mois communément appelée France. Comment s'y prendre ? Eh bien, on fait appelle à un joker, j'ai nommé Espagne et à son imagination ... Débordante ? France x Canada / Lemon / One-Shot


HEY ! Bon, j'ai remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Franada en Français ... Tatalalaaa ~ C'est là que l'héroïque moi intervient !

**One-Shot** **Rating M** ▬ Lemon / Yaoi / Sexe / Costume / France / Blagues pourries

Hetalia ne m'appartient pas (encore 8D).

**Résumé :** France et Canada sont en couple depuis deux mois. Autant dire que niveau fidélité française, il y a de quoi avoir des doutes, surtout quand on est un mignon petit Canadien. Quoi de mieux pour raviver la flamme que d'appeler un ami à l'aide ?

* * *

« Hey _amigo_ … Comment ça va ? »

Canada soupira longuement en s'installant sur une chaise au comptoir d'un bar. LA question qui fâche. Bon, il y avait aussi la question de qui avait gagné le match de hockey entre lui et Amérique il y a quelques années, mais évitons de rappeler ce douloureux épisode au Canadien sous peine de finir la gueule ouverte dans le caniveau avec une crosse de Hockey entre les deux yeux. Personne n'a envie de finir ainsi … Allons, il y a beaucoup de techniques de suicide bien moins douloureuses que ça, comme avaler toute une boîte de Smarties ou se noyer dans de la pelouse humide … Mais bon, ici ce n'est pas tant ce match maudit qui nous intéresse … Oui, ici, nous allons parler d'amour … Ah, je vous imagine déjà devant votre écran, levant les yeux au ciel en hurlant 'On veut du cul nous, pas une histoire à la con gnangnan.' Patience, mes amis, patience. Votre calme sera récompensé comme il se doit – ou alors cette histoire sera tellement merdique que vous crierez 'Remboursé !', herm. L'amour … Une chose bien compliquée pour notre jeune Canadien qui n'avait jamais approché une femme à plus de trente mètres. Et ne parlons même pas d'hommes … Pourtant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il était actuellement en couple. Voyons Autriche, range ce piano, nous n'avons pas besoin de musique dramatique – pour le moment du moins. Canada sortait avec France. Là, tu peux commencer à jouer, maestro. Un tel miracle était bel et bien possible mes enfants … Matthew avait toujours ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour son ancien-Papa si bien qu'un évènement en entrainant un autre, ils avaient conclu et se trouvaient donc officiellement en couple depuis deux mois. Rectification : deux looooongs mois de fidélité totale pour France. Mesdames et messieurs, standing ovation ! Or, Francis et fidélité pouvaient difficilement se trouver dans la même phrase d'après l'esprit angoissé de Canada. Il avait donc utilisé un de ses jokers, l'appel à un ami pour régler ses quelques problèmes sentimentaux. Je parle bien évidemment de notre cher consommateur de tomates typé méditerranéen, Espagne.

« Pas fort … »

Se laissant tomber lourdement sur le comptoir tel une chiure d'oiseau sur un pare-brise – on admire dans cette comparaison, toute la subtilité du narrateur – Canada commanda distraitement une bière tandis qu'Espagne s'offrit une sangria pour ne pas faire dans l'originalité.

« Hola ! France te fait des misères ?

- N-Non ! Enfin … Pas pour le moment … C-C'est juste que … Il doit s'ennuyer avec moi, j-j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille. »

- … Allons, tu sais très bien comment il est, il-

- J-Justement, je le connais par cœur ! I-Il va se lasser e-et partir avec Angleterre ou je ne sais qui.

- Maiiiiis non, tu devrais voir comment il parle de toi quand on sort avec Prusse ! Il te décrit comme la chose la plus mignonne de cette Terre ! Naah, te prends pas la tête avec ça. »

- M-Mais j-je suis nul moi ! J-Je suis toujours à côté de la plaque, je ne comprends jamais ce qu'il veut, j-je suis bien loin de le satisfaire à _ce_ niveau. »

Puisque Canada reste Canada , il rougit légèrement à l'évocation de _ce_ sujet. Espagne lui tapa dans le dos, en buvant cul sec son verre de sangria. Leur discussion venait à peine de commencer que ce pauvre Matthie était déjà au bord des larmes, déprimé comme jamais, ce qui amusa beaucoup Espagne, il faut l'avouer. Comprenez-le, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des types qui se mettent dans des états pareils juste parce qu'ils ne se pensent pas aptes de satisfaire sexuellement leur partenaire. Alala, si seulement son Romano était ainsi … Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. Soit … Jouons à notre grand jeu : Comment consoler un Canadien en larmes sur un comptoir de bar ? Aujourd'hui, les options sont … Suuuuspens …Option numéro une : On le fait picoler comme un trou. Option numéro deux : On lui offre un Kleenex – plusieurs interprétations possibles, herm. Option numéro trois : on lui passe un documentaire animalier sur les castors et les caribous. Enfin, la dernière option : on évoque son expérience personnelle et on lui offre l'objet magique ultime légué par le grand-père d'un ermite qui se nommait Bernard – parce que Bernard l'Hermite – et qui, à tout les coups, résoudra le problème même s'il s'agit d'une courgette. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que si vous lisez cette phrase, vous n'avez pas relevé la blague de merde une phrase au-dessus et je vous en félicite. Passons, à l'analyse de votre réponse. Si vous avez choisi la première, vous êtes un sacré salopard, pour la deuxième, vous êtes pervers – ou vraiment mignon si vous n'avez pas compris l'allusion -, pour la troisième, vous allez terminer votre carrière chez Arte et enfin, pour la quatrième … Vous … Vous êtes un peu près comme Espagne. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut qualifier cela de compliment …

« Si ça te préoccupe tant que ça, je pense avoir un truc qui pourrait t'aider … Je l'ai testé avec Romano, normalement, France ne peut pas résister à ça. »

« A-Ah bon ? »

Aww, comment résister à ce regard de Chat Potté que lui lançait Canada, daignant enfin relever la tête du comptoir. Il faudrait être inhumain pour ne pas succomber à cette meugnone petite bouille.

« Si … Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer … »

« P-Pas grave ! Je ferais n'importe quoi. »

« Euh … Dans ce cas, je suppose que je peux te donner un petit coup de main pour rentrer dans le personnage … »

« L-Le personnage ? »

« Tu vas vite comprendre. »

Et ils passèrent la soirée ensemble dans ce bar pendant que Romano appelait ce bâtard de Spain pour qu'il rentre immédiatement à la maison et France fixait l'horloge nerveux, imaginant le pire qui pouvait arriver à son petit Mathieu. Bon, avec votre esprit mal tourné, je précise, il ne s'est absolument RIEN passé entre Espagne et Canada. Disons que le brun avait juste expliqué … Des choses de la vie à l'autre. Oui, l'autre, parce qu'Antonio n'avait aucune idée à qui il parlait depuis toute à l'heure. Après tout, Canada reste égale à lui-même : personne ne connaît sa véritable identité, tel un vaillant héros qui protège le monde en cachant son visage et son nom au détriment de la reconnaissance de son travail. Dieu, comme c'est beau. Après cette soirée, mouvementée – où Canada avait passé son temps à rougir comme une jeune pucelle italienne en criant 'Eeeeeh ?!' – ledit Canadien rentra chez lui, ou plutôt chez France pour ceux qui ont suivi, un petit paquet dans les mains. Il longea les murs, priant pour une fois que sa cape d'invisibilité le cache. Maiiis, on ne la fait pas à France. A peine Matthew eut-il fermé la porte d'entrée avec toute la délicatesse du monde que Francis avait ouvert la lumière, les bras croisés sur la canapé, tapant nerveusement du pied entre inquiétude et impatience. Pris de panique, Canada tenta de faire disparaître les preuves en refourguant le paquet suspect à Kumajiro qui passait par là pour aller piller le frigo'.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Il est trois heures passées ! Grand Frère commençait sérieusement à se faire du soucis.»

« Je … Eh … M-Maple … Je … Ça ne te regarde pas, je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux. »

Canada partit la tête haute, prenant la direction de son ancienne chambre. Woah, woah, woah … Cette nuit il ne dormirait pas avec France, non, il avait bien trop peur de tout compromettre, il n'avait jamais résisté longtemps quand le barbu le cuisinait. Il n'oublia pas au passage ce stupide ours qui tenait le paquet méga secret de la mort qui tue. On ne sait jamais, s'il passait à l'ennemi, ce serait une véritable catastrophe atomique, et encore, je modère mes propos. Pendant ce temps, France, repartit un peu con vers sa chambre, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Grand Frère avait fait de mal pour mériter un tel accueil. Eh oui, il allait devoir se contenter d'un grand lit deux places pour lui seul … Ouch … J'ai mal pour lui. Chers lecteurs, envoyons-lui nos bonnes ondes pour l'aider à surmonter cette terrible épreuve. Particulièrement perplexe face à la rébellion de son Canadien d'ordinaire si docile, le Français regagna sa chambre. C'était clair, Mathieu lui cachait quelque chose, il ne fallait pas sortir d'une grande école pour s'en apercevoir.

Le lendemain, les oiseaux emplissaient l'air de leurs gazouillements fluets dans une mélodie printanière tandis que Monsieur Soleil se levait peu à peu, projetant ses rayons contre les fenêtres, réchauffant les cœurs de sa douce lumière. Maaan Dieu, comme c'est cliché et mièvre ... La rédaction ne fournit pas le seau si vous rendez votre déjeuner. Vous savez avec les restrictions budgétaires, la conjoncture actuelle et tout ça ... En réalité, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'évoque la matinée de nos deux compères puisqu'elle fut aussi passionnante qu'un cours de quatre heures sur la reproduction des ornithorynques à bec rose unijambistes. Canada évita France le plus qu'il le pu et France s'inquiétait en bon papa qu'il était. Cette situation grotesque dura jusqu'aux environs de seize heures – oui, j'aime bien ce chiffre. Le salon fut le lieu d'un drame, que dis-je, d'un évènement ô combien perturbant qui marqua à jamais un tournant dans l'histoire de l'humanité en ouvrant une faille dans le continuum espace-temps, ce qui provoqua par la suite l'arrivée des hommes-kangourous de la planète hjrefuiop, causant la perte de milliers de civils lors de leur invasion si bien que le viol, le vol et le meurtre deviendraient monnaie courante dans ce monde post-apocalyptique, le tout sur une musique de Francis Lalanne. Logiquement, vous venez de crier 'Noooon, pas une musique de Francis Lalanne ! Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ?'. Je vous rassure de suite, rien de tout ceci ne devrait arriver ... Du moins, pas pour le moment. Enfin, qui sait ce qui va arriver le 21 Décembre ... Bref, oubliez tout ce paragraphe inutile, intéressons-nous plutôt à ce fameux salon. France travaillait tranquillement sur son ordinateur portable, un crayon dans la bouche, tapotant, non, martelant son clavier comme si ce dernier avait été responsable de la deuxième crise d'adolescence de Canada. Il était agacé. Très agacé. Grand Frère avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, il s'était comporté comme d'habitude, il ne comprenait absolument pas quelle mouche avait piquée son Mathieu. Il entendit un bruit de porte dans son dos, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ce devait sûrement être Kumajiro qui partait faire une razzia dans le réfrigérateur pour goûter.

« D-Docteur ? J-Je ... J-Je suis vraiment d-désolé, j-je suis en retard. »

« Docteur, qu'est-ce qui- ... Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

Lorsque Francis leva la tête de son écran, il crut qui allait ... Décéder d'une hémorragie nasale sur son canapé. Devant lui se dressait Canada, jusque là, rien d'anormal. Sauf que ledit Canada portait une robe d'infirmière rose moulante outrageusement courte avec des bas blancs surmontés de petits flots roses, tenus par un porte jarretelle, le tout se terminant sur une paire de talons roses d'environ dix centimètres. Sans oublier la petite coiffe rose avec une croix violette qui trônait fièrement sur sa tête. Inutile de préciser que Canada n'était pas vraiment à l'aise ... Il tenait fermement un calepin contre son torse, rouge pivoine, tremblant comme une feuille dû au peu de stabilité que donnait ses talons. Vu la tronche que tirait France, pendant un moment, Matthew pensa que cette surprise ne lui plaisait pas. C'était mal connaître ce dernier qui ne pouvait que profiter de la situation. Se levant du canapé, il plaqua ses poings sur les hanches, un air faussement énervé.

« C'est intolérable ... Vraiment ... Vous venez à peine de commencer dans mon service et vous manquez déjà au règlement. Vous êtes consciente que je vais devoir sévir ? »

« J-Je ... J-Je suis vraiment désolé, p-pardonnez-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Non, non, non ... Il vous faut une sanction exemplaire. Laisser passer de tels comportements est une porte ouverte à l'anarchie. »

« E-Eh ... ? »

Arck, Canada n'avait pas du tout prévu ce scénario. Avec Espagne, il s'était préparé à une toute autre situation, jamais il n'avait pensé que France marcherait autant. Il tenta de faire un pas ... Mauvaise idée à cause de ses fichus talons, il faillit manger le parquet. France l'attrapa au vol, et le reluqua impunément.

« Première erreur, vous ne respectez pas le code vestimentaire. Votre robe est beaucoup trop longue voyons ! Heureusement, j'ai une solution à ça. »

France balança le rapport que tenait Canada sur le canapé puis s'attaqua aux boutons de la robe, robe qui rejoignit très vite les rapports. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du Canadien à moitié nu puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant sa langue demander la permission d'entrer dans la bouche de notre infirmière du jour, ce à quoi l'intéressé répondit par le positif. France en profita pour coller complètement le corps du Canadien contre le sien. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent le baiser, la nation de l'amour colla ses lèvres à une poussière de l'oreille de son amant et susurra doucement.

« De plus, vous m'avez mis en retard dans mon travail, je ne peux pas tolérer ça. Mais je connais un moyen de vous racheter. Vous allez écrire mes rapports devant mes yeux et surtout, en aucun cas arrêter d'écrire, peu importe ce qui arrive, assez simple, non ? »

Sur le coup, Canada ne voyait pas vraiment où France voulait en venir ... Ils allaient coucher ensemble oui ou non ? Parce que vu la tournure des évènements, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité de rédiger un stupide rapport dans un moment pareil ... Et puis, il était censé y mettre quoi ? Après tout, il n'était pas réellement une infirmière, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait des pratiques médicales. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit beaucoup rire France. Alala quelles idées tordues il avait celui-là ... Matthew s'exécuta, se mettant debout devant la table, il attrapa une feuille et un crayon puis écrivit ce qui lui passait par la tête avec les pauvres connaissances qu'il avait sur le milieu médical.

« Très bien. N'oubliez pas, continuez d'écrire ... Sinon je devrais également sanctionner votre manque d'assiduité au travail. »

« M-Mais F-France tu ... »

« Shhh, qu'entends-je ? Vous protestez ? Et en plus, vous vous adressez à votre supérieur en le tutoyant ? Franchement, je ne sais pas qui a fait votre éducation mais il va falloir que je rattrape le tir vite ... »

... Il allait carrément trop loin là. Espagne ne lui avait pas du tout décrit ce genre de jeux ainsi. Il continua tranquillement d'écrire des choses stupides sur un examen de castor ... France se posta derrière lui, lui attrapant les hanches, il enfuit ensuite sa tête dans le cou de l'infirmière puis déposa un baiser avant de terminer par un magnifique suçon. Et hop! Une première rature se forma sur la page du Canadien qui rougissait furieusement. Mais France ne se limita pas qu'à un pauvre baiser, non, ce ne serait pas marrant sinon. Il remonta ses mains le long du torse de son partenaire dans une longue caresse, effleurant à peine la peau puis s'arrêta une fois qu'il eu trouvé les tétons de Matthew. Il les pinça délicatement. Deuxième rature suivie d'un léger couinement entre surprise et début de plaisir. Il faut dire que Canada avait toujours été très sensible, n'en déplaise à France qui se délectait des petits couinements de son amant surtout quand il commença à jouer avec les boutons de chair. Son écriture ne ressemblait plus à rien, les lettres partaient dans tous les sens et je ne parle même pas de la syntaxe qui laissait à désirer étant donné que plus aucune phrase cohérente ne se formait dans l'esprit de Canada. Pourtant, il tenta tant bien que mal de remplir sa feuille, difficilement, certes, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à désobéir à une consigne surtout quand elle était donnée par l'homme qui l'avait élevé. France s'amusa de son obstination et décida de se distraire autrement en passant à la vitesse supérieur. Il abandonna ses précédents jouets pour s'attaquer à un autre morceau qui faisait obstacle à la suite : l'espèce de shorty-boxer qui barrait l'accès à son but. Juste avant de s'attaquer à cette barrière, il tâta un peu la bosse qu'avait formée l'érection de Canada par-dessus le tissu. Le concerné, surpris, laissa échapper un gémissement un peu plus fort ce coup-ci, tirant un énorme trait sur toute sa feuille. France, descendit lentement le sous-vêtement. Quant à Canada, il lâcha son crayon, rouge comme les pantalons français de la Première Guerre.

« Q-Qu'est ce que t-tu fais ? »

« Vous ai-je dis d'arrêter d'écrire ... ? Non. »

Récupérant son crayon à contre-coeur, Canada essaya tant bien que mal de former correctement ses lettres. Comprenez-le, son érection commençait à le faire souffrir et il ne pigeait pas grand chose à cet étrange jeu qui était pourtant très excitant. Francis effleura dans un premier temps la fameuse source de problème de Canada, avant de jouer avec le sommet d'un doigt. Finalement, jugeant qu'il avait arraché assez de gémissements à son partenaire, il saisit entièrement le membre et pompa avec une lenteur délibérée. Ce pauvre Canada allait devenir fou ... Il essayait d'accélérer le mouvement avec ses hanches mais France, bien décidé à s'amuser, l'avait coincé contre la table l'empêchant de bouger. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, le blond lâcha tout, s'il continua à titiller le Canadien ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à venir or, il voulait faire durer le plaisir loooongtemps, une véritable torture psychologique et physique pour Matthie qui était à deux doigts de péter un plomb.

« S-S'il vous p-plait ... J-J'ai besoin de toi .. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas assez précis tout ça ... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, soyez plus explicite. »

« J-Je te veux ... »

« On se rapproche ... Maiiiis, pardonnez-moi, je ne comprends pas ... Ce doit être l'âge ... »

Matthew, dont la timidité maladive l'empêchait de formuler clairement sa demande, grimpa sur la table, à quatre pattes, manquant de mourir de honte au passage.

« J-Je voudrais un e-examen, docteur, eh ? »

« Il fallait le dire tout de suite, honhonhon. Néanmoins, je préfère pratiquer ce genre d'examen dans mon cabinet, je ne voudrais pas vous blesser. »

Soulevant son Canada comme une princesse, il l'emporta jusque dans sa chmabre et le déposa sur son lit. Immédiatement, la jeune nation déboutonna la chemise de son ancien père, tout comme le pantalon quelques secondes plus tard.

« Un peu impatient, oui ~ ? »

France, désormais nu, se pencha pour attraper un flacon de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet. Il aspergea trois de ses doigts copieusement – on ne sait jamais, il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Mathieu – puis inséra le premier dans l'entrée de Canada. Il bougea jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le blond se détendre en dessous de lui avant d'ajouter un second doigt. Un peu inconfortable, Matthew bougea les hanches pour s'ajuster. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette sensation ... Weird. Surtout lorsque le barbu débuta un mouvement en ciseaux, il laissa échapper quelques bruits entre soupires et grognements. Finalement, France inséra un dernier doigt. Une fois qu'il jugea Matthew près, il les enleva provoquant un nouveau gémissement qui traduisait le besoin pressant de Canada d'en finir au plus vite avant de mourir d'envie.

« Oh non, ne me regarde pas avec cette tête ... Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu fais ça. »

Il faut dire qu'avec ses yeux humides de désir, ses joues teintées d'un blush profond, Canada était sûrement une des choses les plus mortellement sexy et mignonne que France n'avait jamais vu. Pas besoin de phrase pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait ce coup-ci parce que France en avait grandement besoin aussi en considérant la douleur naissante qui le tiraillait vers le bas. Il s'aligna puis commença à pénétrer avec toute la douceur possible Canada. Ce dernier lança sa tête en arrière violemment. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air afin de se détendre, et une fois, tranquille, ordonna à France de bouger. Évidemment, France n'allait pas refuser une demande de ce genre ... Il entama de longs mouvements de va-et-vient, accélérant la cadence à chaque coup.

« ... Où elle est ? ... No- »

« Aaaaa~hn. »

« Trouvé. »

Le Français frappa plusieurs fois dans la boule de nerfs provoquant un merveilleux crescendo de la part de son partenaire. Les autres nations qui prétendaient ne jamais entendre Canada devaient avoir de sérieux problèmes auditifs, il montait haut dans les aigus le gamin. Incapable de supporter un tel traitement plus longtemps, Matthew vint sur le torse de Francis, s'arc-boutant juqu'à ce que sa colonne vertébrale ne puisse plus suivre, poussant un dernier gémissement. France ne tarda pas à venir non plus, remplissant le Canadien. Il se retira, se laissant tombé sur le côté en reprenant son souffle.

« P-Pardon ... »

Matthew Williams, le seul type qui s'excuse après avoir couché avec quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est moi qui devrait me faire pardonner avec ce que je t'ai fait subir ! »

« N-Non ... C-C'était plutôt plaisant ... C-C'est moi qui suis un mauvais partenaire, eh ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mathieu ... Si tu étais si mauvais que ça, tu crois que je resterais ? Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte ~ »

Canada se colla à France, posant sa tête sur son torse, visiblement rassuré. Le Français ferma les yeux pour s'endormir puis ajouta presque nonchalant.

« Au fait, ne va plus chercher des conseils près d'Espagne ... Il a un sérieux problème avec les secrets. Oh, et tu n'es pas obligé de me faire ce genres de surprises aussi si ça te met si mal à l'aise ... »

« J-J'ai bien aimé ... »

« Honhonhon, mon petit Mathieu aime bien porter des robes alors ~ »

« Papa ! »

Et ils s'assoupirent pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'aux alentours de minuit parce que forcément, quand on va pioncer vers dix-huit heures, on connait quelques problèmes pour une nuit complète. Le lendemain, étrangement, tout le monde connaissait Canada ... Il faut dire qu'avec le nouveau fond d'écran de portable de Francis qui avait fait le tour des nations, personne ne pouvait ignorer cet adorable gamin en robe d'infirmière ... Pas même Amérique qui, en bon héros qu'il était, se jura de protéger son frère contre les délires pervers bizarres de France ... Mais attendez ... Il avait un frère ?

Mes enfants, la morale de cette histoire est donc qu'il ne faut jamais laisser un ours blanc sans surveillance pendant que vous copulez. Outre le fait qu'il va vider vos placards, il risquerait fort de prendre quelques vidéos compromettantes ... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

Voilou ~ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Luttons pour plus de Franada en Français ! Chaque review participera à la sortie du DVD tourné par Kumajirou. Huginou tout baveux mes Pasta's.


End file.
